Super-Hero!
by gadhadada
Summary: Sometimes Power does not comes by Birth... Sometimes it comes by Tailor...!


**_Super-Hero_**

 ** _A/N:_** _The Small OS with DUO and OC's based on 23_ _rd_ _August 2015 Episode Requested by Some Readers especially GUEST, CRACESTA and All…_

 _Plz, Dunt Compere it with Big Writers Fabulous OS as its My First Try and its really Very Boring and Bad…_

* * *

 _A Unanimous Shout or say Screamy Shocking Voice as_ _ **KYA**_ _coming from Both Throats either One in embarrassment, another in Smile although the Teller of this News was in Complete Excited mode…_

 _Rahul: aur kya, kya Dhoom Machi hui hay … Saaray Security Forces Dept mein…_

 _Ashoke: matlab, Oont Pahar kay Neechy aanay ka tou suna tha…_

 _Rajeev: yahan tou Pahar Oont kay ooper aa gaya…_

 _Rahul (standing with): Bhaiyun aur Bhaiyun… Super-Heros kay is Avaishkari daur mein Miliey Humaray Naye Super-Hero (signaling towards Abhijeet with) Spider Man kay Takker pr SHOULDER-MAN (echoing also as Shoulder-man , shoulder-man , shoulder-man ) (all started Laughing, Abhijeet Punching on Rahul who still announcing as) jin kay Kandhun mein hy itni Solid Taqat…_

 _Rajeev (added): Jo utha lety hain Gobhi ka Phool Wo bhi Gamly Samit, Dikha kr apni Himmat…_

 _All Pat on each one Palms still Laughing as now Rahul sat on His Sofa while Daya look at all and started in Embarrassing tone…_

 _Daya: khair, itna bhi Weight Nahi hy Mera…_

 _Rahul: tou Hum ny kub kaha ky WAIT hy…_

 _Rajeev (pat on Rahul Palm with): Hum ny tou kaha WEIGHT hy…_

 _All Smiling on that Comment while Daya look at Abhijeet and Ashoke and coming in Battlefield as…_

 _Daya: Pooch lo Boss sy… kitni Chusti, Phurti aa gayii thi is mein.. (excited tone) aur Boss tou Mujhy Goud mein bhi Utha skta hy.. (to Abhijeet) hain na Boss..?_

 _Abhijeet look at Him in Stunned Posture and then Joining His Both Hands in front of Daya bursts a Laughing Blaster inside that room… Ashoke added…_

 _Ashoke (to Abhijeet): wesy Abhijeet, ly lo (with wink) Experience ho jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet (softly in smile): Aik hee Experience Kafi hy…_

 _Daya (angry): kya Kafi hay.. haan.. thi na Tumhary pass wo Avishkari Jersy…_

 _Abhijeet Glares but now Daya got a Point so started Laughing Loudly while started the Story of that Jersy either His Laughs and Sparkling eyes takes Abhijeet to Flash back with…_

 ** _FLASHBACK…_**

 ** _Daya was Madly laughing after Glancing on that thing placed beside Abhijeet who sat on Sofa and rashly said…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: agar ye Tailer Raksha Bandhan kay liye Apny Gaon Nahi chala jata na tou Is ki (pressing teeth) Raksha karni Mushkil ho jati…_**

 ** _Daya: hahahahha… lo Us ka kya Qasoor… ab Wo Tum ko hee Coat pehanny ka itna Junoon hy tou Us ka kya dosh…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya (Abhijeet standing and Daya moved out heard) Pit jaye ga…_**

 ** _Daya Pick that thing and Weaving it in front of Abhijeet and Left the Lounge in Complete Laugh…_**

 _Abhijeet back on Current where His His Brother telling the Funny Story of His Jersey Stitched by His Tailor in Coat Style with…_

 _Daya: arry sach.. isy Coat pehanny ki itni Aadat ho gayii hy kay Us Bechary ny Jersy bhi Coat style pr Sii di (naughty) Kandhun pr Shoulder Pads laga diye aur Jersy kay ander Coat ka Mota Fabric aur tou aur (loudly laugh) Elbow pr bhi Patch laga diye.. Wo bhi Boss kay Fav Color… (wink) Brown kay…_

 _Abhijeet (loud): Daya…._

 _Daya (to Ashoke): bataeye, Dr. Ashoke… bhala aaj tak Aap ny kabhi koi (wink Abhijeet with) Coat Addict dekha hy… (to Both who were just Laughing with) isi liye tou Wo Avishkari Teer bhi Boss ka kuch Nahi Bigar payey aur Chati kay ander Apni Jagah hee nahi bana paye…_

 _Abhijeet (standing with Anger): Daya…_

 _Daya: Shoulder-Man with magical Jersy having Coat Powers… (standing hand with) Yahoo…_

 _Daya instantly Left the Cabin in Big Laugh either got a Tight Slap from His Bro while after seeing His Glare, Rahul or Rajeev whose laughing Volume turned Minimize again Broke the Volume barrier and Both rushed out behind Daya…_

 _Here Ashoke who was till now with Serious Face Bursts His laugh Embarrass Abhijeet who now said…_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, Daya ny Apna poora Body Weight Nahi daala tha Mujh pr, aur wesy bhi (telling) Humeri Training In sub Cheezun ko Nazar mein rakh kr hoti hay…_

 _Ashoke: I can Understand Yaar… phir bhi Koi Gel laga lena.. kuch ho na ho (softly) Tumhary Chote ko Sukun Mil jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet Smiles and after Shaking hand with Him, about to leave the Cabin got a Request tone…_

 _Ashoke (naughty): wesy Abhijeet, (Abhijeet turned) (Ashoke added) Mujhy Wo Powerful Jersey mily gi… (with wink) Biwi Naraz hy.. Zakhmi hony sy Bach jaon ga…_

 _Abhijeet moved to Punch Him in Shyness while Ashoke Laughs and now Abhijeet Left the cabin found His Bear in His Sweet and Soothing Smiles with His two Buddies while it fills Abhijeet Heart in Pleasure as He feels that the Burden of that Standing on His Shoulders now moved from His Soft CHOTE Heart and Mind…!_


End file.
